Bubble Guppies All Grown Up
by EmoInuyasha9
Summary: The old elementary school is in danger and the Bubble Guppies must reunite with each other to save it.
1. Chapter 1

Nonny: In Storyline: (That's me Nonny Vertrand. I live in Clambama with my mom and dad, still in high school and originally from Bubbletucky. Life at Bubbletucky was great. I had good teacher named Mr. Grouper, and 6 friends who i hanged out with for years. we called ourselves the Bubble Guppies. They were the very first friends i had ever had. Gil who is so energized and silly and has a dog named well last time his name was Bubble Puppy but now i guess he's Bubble Doggy...anyway he always makes our leader Molly laugh. Then there's Goby, Deema, and an asian girl Oona who i really like. Even though we never really talked together whenever i feel sad or worried she was there for me. she made my life a lot better. And finally me the only Guppy who was cautios, needs glasses, and unsure of doing anything physical. i'd prefered being in the booth. But that's ok all 6 of us had a great life. until the end of 5th Grade and the summer after that when we all had to say our goodbyes. We were all sad to see eachother go especially Oona. So i gave her 3 drawings. 2 of her and me and 1 of all the Guppies just to remember us. Mr. Grouper said he hopes that someday that we'd be back. Well right now i'm nearing my Graduation and planning to return to see how he's doing and see if the other Guppies stop by to visit also. Except though i haven't heard from any of them since.

Mrs. Vertrand: (calling to him) Nonny

Nonny: Yes mom

Mrs. Vertrand: Are you sure of going back to Bubbletucky?

Nonny: (nodded) I know some of my friends may not be around but i haven't seen my old school in 7 years

Mrs. Vertrand: I know but you realize that things change a little.

Nonny: Yeah i know i've experienced changes already.

Mrs. Vertrand: (sighs) well ok but be careful.

Nonny: I promise i will. (hugs his mom)

(1 month after his graduation, Nonny packed his stuff and drove to Bubbletucky. When he got there he noticed a blue teen he might have recognized.)

Blue Fish: Who are you

Nonny: Ummmm are you Avi?

Avi: Wait you my...Are you Oona's Friend Nonny?

Nonny: That's right

Avi: Wow how've you been?

Nonny: Well i just graduated and i thought i'd visit and see my old school again.

Avi: Can i come with you?

Nonny: Sure

(At first just a few additions but no changes in town until when the 2 got to the school.)

Nonny & Avi: Uh oh

(The school looked ok on the outside, But the playground looked nasty, and the lights inside looked worn out. Nonny knocked on the front door hoping Mr. Grouper was there.)

Old Man: Whose there?

Nonny: Mr. Grouper is that you?

Old Man: Yes it's...wait how did you know

Nonny: It's one of your old students.

Mr. Grouper: (opens the door) Nonny? Is that really you?

Nonny: Yes (hugs Grouper)

Mr. Grouper: And hi to you Avi

Avi: Hi Mr. Grouper

Mr. Grouper: Wow look how much taller you got.

Nonny: Yeah i've been trying to eat a lot lately.

Mr. Grouper: That's good. Ummm can i tell you something?

Nonny: Okay sure

(Nonny then looks around the whole school then sits with Mr. Grouper)

Mr. Grouper: Well i've been teaching for 14 years now and i'm getting really old now so i'm gonna retire after all those years of teaching. The only problem is in 3 days when i retire this man (showing Nonny a newspaper picture of an destructor named Baiji Hampton) is gonna destroy this place and build a bigger Stadium.

Nonny: What i thought there was a stadium you know where we saw the marching band and such.

Mr. Grouper: I thought that too but Hampton thought of an even bigger stadium then that.

Avi: So you're about to lose this school for good and you can't save it

Mr. Grouper: Well if i had the money to buy it back we could but the get that money you and the other Guppies returned and put on a show.

Nonny: How much exactly do they need it has to be dependable?

Mr. Grouper: (sad sigh) $45,000

Nonny: $45,000 you're right we have to put on a show if were gonna raise that much. But i haven't seen my friends in 7 years. And plus what if no one in town knows who we are anymore?

Mr. Grouper: (smiles) That's what i was confident about though. I'm sure all the people in Bubbletucky still know who you Guppies are.

Avi: Yeah you just have to show them again.

(Nonny begins thinking and remembering the old times the Bubble Guppies had from Molly and Gils Sketches to the Store segments to the Field Trips and Playground Stories)

Nonny: Well i'll have to find the other Guppies but idk where.

Mr. Grouper: Oh wait right here.

(After waiting 7 seconds Mr. Grouper comes out with a modem locater.)

Mr. Grouper: Here you go Nonny you can use this to locate them. I know you can do it.

Nonny: (tiny smiles) Ok i'll do it. I promise

Mr. Grouper: Terrific you do that i'll get everything ready.

Avi: Good luck Nonny i hope you get all of them back including Oona she was my best friend.

Nonny: I will Avi (hugs Avi) I will.

(And so it's a journey for Nonny to get the other Bubble Guppies back together again.)

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

(It's been 2 hours since Nonny left Bubbletucky to go find the other Guppies. He uses Mr. Groupers Modem Locater to locate where they are and how far are they and which Guppy is the closest and it revealed.)

Closest: Gil 2nd Closest: Oona 3rd Closest: Goby 2nd Farthest: Deema Farthest: Molly

Nonny: Ok first i gotta go get Gil.

(The locator indicated Gil's at a football field in Coyote town)

Nonny: That sounds right he is an energized boy anyway.

(32 minutes later Nonny made it to the field where he saw that his teammates left him to play alone. But Nonny then comes across another special someone or something he knows.)

Nonny: Hey Bubble Doggy it's me (holds an old photo of him and all the Guppies)

Bubble Doggy: (gasps happily) Arf arf (licks Nonny's Face)

Nonny: Heh hey boy (rubbing his head)

Gil: (walks in) Hey who are you?

Nonny: Oh um (holds the photo and points to himself)

Gil: Wait a min NONNY?

Nonny: Yes it's me

Gil: Duuude (shakes his hand hard) what's up it's been 7 years. Hey you wanna see some of the cool stuff i did here?

Nonny: Umm later it's just we need the all the Guppies back in Bubbletucky.

Gil: We do but why?

Nonny: (holds the photo of Baiji Hampton) This guy is gonna tear down and destroy our school in 3 days.

Gil: (gasps) What not our school why? Like can't Mr. Grouper put it for sale?

Nonny: If we have the money to do that we can but it costs $45,000 to buy it back plus Mr. Grouper told me he's gonna retire after the school is destroyed.

Gil: I can't believe it he's gonna destroy our childhood after the great times we had.

Nonny: That's why in order to raise that kind of money we all have to get together and put on 1 last show.

Gil: 1 Last show? But what can i do in the show and what if something's changed from the others?

Nonny: I don't know but i promised Mr. Grouper to get all of you back and plus weren't you known for being messed with?

(Gil starts thinking of when the girl Guppies messed with his hair. and when he was chased by stamps.)

Gil: Oooohhh i know what you mean

Bubble Doggy: (doggy laugh)

Gil: Yeah yeah ok ok i did have a slapstick humor and silly those days.

Nonny: Yes but it worked and everyone loved it.

Gil: (thinking) You know what this is for Mr. Grouper so...Bubble Doggy?

Bubble Doggy: (nodded) Arf

Gil: (smiles) Ok i'm in

(They high fived eachother and headed out with Bubble Doggy in Nonny's car)

Gil: So we have to find all the Guppies. How are we gonna do that?

Nonny: Mr. Grouper gave me this Modem Locater to locate where the others are. i also made sure i firgured out which Guppy was the closest.

Gil: Are we gonna get Molly?

Nonny: Ummm Molly unfortunetly is the farthest so were gonna go get her last.

Gil: What awe man (sad sigh) (starts thinking about Molly)

Nonny: The next Guppy were gonna go find is Oona. And the locater says she's actually here 27 minutes away working at a hair salon.

Gil: Oh cool and you said Baiji Hampton is gonna destroy the school in just 3 days?

Nonny: Yes. That means we have today, and tomorrow and the day after to find the others, head back to Bubbletucky to rehearse, and put on our show.

Gil: Sounds like we have a lot of work to do.

(28 minutes later they made it to the hair salon where they walked in and saw Oona with longer hair but still with pigtails and had an upset face getting ready to leave.)

Oona's Mom: What do you think you're doing you're not going anywhere?

Oona: I never hurt you or anyone else mom ever

Oona's Dad: Honey what you're mother is trying to say to you

Oona: No i'm serious i'm an adult and what ever happened to when i was little?

Oona's Mom: To me you're not ready to grow up and all you had was just a bunch of awkward friends even you won't understand and won't care about.

Nonny: (angerly) THAT'S NOT TRUE

Oona's Dad: Ahem excuse me sir this nothing to do with you.

Nonny: No No me and him are her old friends from Elementary School and she liked us.

Oona: (gasps excitedly) NONNY (runs and hugs him) I missed you so so much

Nonny: I missed you too

Oona: And i missed You too Gil

Gil: Yeah me too (hugs her a little) Our old school's in danger and we need to get the Bubble Guppies back together again.

Oona: Really?

Nonny: Yes all of us.

Oona's Mom: Oh no no no i just told her she ain't going anywhere

Oona: Don't be that disrespectful to my friends mom.

Oona's Dad: How are you still friends with them sweetie?

Oona's Mom: And plus look (turns around with her dad and points at a map) Can't you understand there are other people greater than (turns around and sees they're gone)

Oona's Dad: Awe man we lost her

Oona's Mom: (growls) OOOONAAAAAA.

(In Nonny's car)

Nonny: Really Gil you're driving MY car

Oona: Plus you just took us without convincing.

Gil: Sorry i couldn't help it and plus Oona can we stop at your place so me and Nonny can switch and you can get your stuff?

Oona: Sure we can do that.

Nonny: And after that we'll try to get at least 1 more Guppy and try to find the other 2 tomorrow.

Oona: You're right Nonny it's gonna be late we have at least how much?

Nonny: tonight and tomorrow to find the rest of them.

(They drove to Oona's house where she got her stuff and Gil and Nonny Switched places in his car and off they went)

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

(After getting Oona, Gil sat in the back of the car while Oona sat in front with Nonny they're off to go get Goby next.)

Nonny: My locater is indicating that he's at his mom and dad's apartment in Lobsterville Boulevard.

Gil: What's he still doing at his parents place?

Oona: Maybe he cares for their safety just as much they care for his.

(1 hour and 13 minutes later they made it to Lobsterville and Goby's apt complex. Nonny pushes the number call button to signal the people that work there while Oona and Gil try to stay hidden.)

Apt Advisor: Who's this

Nonny: Hi this is Nonny Vertrand i'm here to visit a friend of mine.

Apt Advisor: And his name is?

Nonny: Goby Bermuda

Apt Advisor: Ummmmmm (looking to see where the Bermudas live) Ok apt 299 you may enter. (opens the gate)

Nonny: (whispers) Now Gil remember do not just kidnap like you did with Oona

Gil: (whispers) Ok i promise i won't

(31 seconds later they make it to apt 299 and knock on the door.)

Goby's Mom: (opens the door) Oh hello there can i help you.

Nonny: Umm were Gobys old friends from preschool

Goby's Dad: WOAH Wait you're his old friends Sweet.

Goby Mom: (happily) Oh my goodness wait right there. (calling to Goby) HEY GOBY YOU'RE OLD FRIENDS ARE HERE.

Goby: MY WHAT MOM

Goby's Dad: YOU'RE OLD FRIENDS SON.

(Goby walks down stairs and sees them)

Goby: No way Nonny? How's it been and Heeeey Gil

Gil: (hugs him) What's up

Oona: (happily) Goby (hugs him tight)

Goby: Oh um hi Oona

Goby's Dad: This is exciting how bout you 3 come on in we could have a sleepover yeah you know what i mean?

Goby's Mom: So what brings you all here.

Gil: Well our old school is in danger.

Goby's Dad: Danger? But we were planning to come on back what's happening

Nonny: (holds the photo of Baiji Hampton) That man is gonna destroy it in 3 days and turn it into a stadium.

Goby: (gasp) Our School?

Gil: And we need to raise $45,000 to buy it by putting on a show.

Goby's Mom: And your teacher can't do anything about it?

Nonny: He said he's gonna retire after or if it's destroyed

Goby's Dad: You know who i call those people like that. People that disrespect nature. Your school was part of nature and you're telling me that (pointing to the picture of Hampton) this man is gonna disrespect nature?  
Oh man

Goby: So that means All the Bubble Guppies have to reunite with each other.

Nonny: (nodded) We have until tomorrow to find only Deema and Molly and head back to Bubbletucky to rehearse.

Goby's Dad: Tomorrow now that sounds right cause it's getting late. But son i think you should go along with them and help save the school.

Goby's Mom: Your Father's right sweetie do it for them And your teacher.

Goby: (smiling) Thanks mom and dad. (high fives Gil) Well since until tomorrow i guess this is a sleepover.

Goby's Mom: There's a guest room next to Goby's room where ooohhh wait only 2 people can sleep in there.

Nonny: Ummm should we have Gil and Goby in his room and me and Oona in the guest room?

Goby's Dad: Oh that's a good idea sure go ahead.

(1 hour later In Goby's room)

Goby: I'm so glad were all trying to get back together again Gil.

Gil: Me too. Though (whispers) you don't think because i'm in your room that Oona and Nonny have something going on do you?

Goby: Hmmmm (smiling) I see what you mean. They might not admit it but it might come. How about a video game i got a few here.

Gil: Oh Yeah

(In the guest room)

Oona: Oh Nonny i'm so happy you came all this way for me.

Nonny: (blushes) Well i had to. I mean you felt important to me.

Oona: I did?

Nonny: Well...when we were young you were always there for me. You cheered for me when i was in something and i remembered when you waited for me when we left the dinosaur dig.

Oona: (smiles) Yeah i remember that. (holds his hand) I did it cause i cared about you Nonny. And you always answered my questions everytime i asked something. Plus i liked you from the start because you were quiet in a good way, and we had almost a lot in common.

Nonny: (holds both her hands) umm yeah and you were beautiful to me. just like what you are right now.

Oona: Really?

Nonny: Yes (leans a little closer to her) the most beautiful woman i ever met.

Oona: Ooohhh Nonny i ummm i um...(leans closer to him and kisses his cheek)

Nonny: (tiny smile) I love you Oona i do.

Oona: (sniffs) I love you too Nonny. (kisses his lips for 5 seconds and puts her head on his shoulder)

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

(The next day Goby packed his stuff and away they and the other 4 Guppies went.)

Gil: Only 2 more Guppies to find.

Goby: Yeah whose next?

Nonny: Well according to the Locater the closest location is where Deema is. Clamiac Rehab

Oona, Goby, Gil: (gasps)

Goby: REHAB what happened.

Nonny: It says she had a heart attack during something i don't know what it is.

Oona: But that's not right we have to get her out of there.

(They make it to Clamiac Rehab where they're having a calm routine)

Goby: Let me go get her. I'm always good friend of her.

Nonny: Ok but be careful.

Goby: I will.

(He crawls in and finds Deema sitting there with a few others)

Goby: Pssss Deema over here.

Deema: Huh

Rehab Teacher: Hey who are you and were doing a routine you know.

Goby: Look i'm Deema's friend Goby and i'm just

Deema: GOBY? (hugs him and kisses him multiple times)

Goby: (blushes) Umm anyway were getting the Bubble Guppies back together again.

Deema: We are why? Aren't we too old

Goby: Well we have to reunite with each other so we can do 1 last show, and raise $45,000 to buy our old school before it gets destroyed.

Deema: OUR SCHOOL Not while were here

Rehab Teacher: Um you're not going anywhere you know you're here because of

Deema: Oh hey you're package just came in

(bell rings)

Rehab Teacher: Wait what (turns around) what are talki (turns back) OH NO

(everyone else started fighting while Goby freed Deema)

Deema: Thanks for getting me out Goby.

Goby: No problem the others are over there.

(Goby and Deema make it to the others)

Gil: Hey Deema

Deema: Gil hey there

Oona: DEEMA

Deema: OONA (hugs her) How's it been girl? And Nonny?

Nonny: Hello

Deema: When did your hair get that spiky?

Nonny: Umm since i started High School.

(They headed out to find one more Guppy)

Goby: All we need is 1 more and were all back together again.

Gil: Yep Molly.

Nonny: The Locater indicates she's a vp at a school district at Crystalfish City.

Deema: What's VP?

Oona: And what does district stand for?

Nonny: A district is a company that runs barely all the schools and VP stands for Vice President.

Goby: Wooowww she's the Vice President of schools in a city?

Deema: Coooooool

(3 hours later they made it and went inside.)

Gil: Hey is Molly Santiago here.

Admin: Umm she's on her lunch break why?

Oona: Well we need to see her it's an emergency.

Admin: Ummmmm...You don't look like you're from here so why should you.

Deema: Now hold on she's an old friend of ours for years now pip squeak. (Goby covers her mouth)

Admin: Now Excuse Me I Run This Desk Here And

Deema: Oh YEAH

Admin: Are you threatning me?

Molly: (walks in) WOAH WOAH What's going on here?

Gil: Ummm (smiles) heh

Molly: (gasps excitingly) Gilly?

Gil: Hi Molly.

(She runs to him and hugs him in relief.)

Molly: Gilly i missed you sooo much.

Gil: It's been so long Molly.

Molly: And you bought everyone else? Are we having a reunion here.

(everyone else shook their heads)

Molly: Were not but

Gil: Well Nonny found all of us and we need all the Guppies to reunite.

Molly: We do?

Goby: Mr. Grouper's gonna retire in 2 days and a man named Baiji Hampton is gonna destroy the school and turn it into a stadium.

Molly: (gasps) Our school?

Oona: Yes and we need to raise $45,000 to buy it back by putting on 1 last show.

Molly: But we haven't done this in a really long time.

Nonny: Yes but i promised Mr. Grouper i brought you guys back.

Deema: Plus you're our lead singer Molly

Gil: And plus you and i can do 4 sketches just like we used to do.

(Molly thought about it and smiled)

Admin: Now wait a min if you do this miss Molly then whose gonna help run the district?

Molly: Ahem these were my old friends and i was their natural born leader. (looks at the other Guppies) So whatever you guys do that means i do too.

(All Guppies cheered)

Admin: Now WAIT A MIN MOL (but too late they left) DOOOOHHHH.

Goby: Wait guys Nonny you're car can only fit 5 of us.

All: Ohhhh

Deema: Hmmmm Wait i have an idea.

(Molly sits on Gil, Goby, and Deemas lap. Her head on Gil, her back on Goby and her feet on Deema)

Molly: Are you sure this is gonna work?

Deema: Trust me guys it works.

Gil: Don't worry Molly we'll be ok.

(Molly smiles as all the Bubble Guppies head back to Bubbletucky)

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

(2 Hours and 42 minutes later they make it back to Bubbletucky and back to the school where it looks like Mr. Grouper set up the show while they were gone.)

Gil: Woah

Goby: Oh man

Deema: Our old school

Nonny: Yep (knocks on the door) Hey Mr. Grouper i found everyone.

Mr. Grouper: (opens the door) Really? (smiling) Look at you all.

Gil, Molly, Deema, Oona, and Goby: Mr. Grouper (hugs him)

Molly: I can't believe you're finished teaching after all those years.

Oona: I don't want you to leave Mr. Grouper (sheds a tear).

Mr. Grouper: I know but i'm getting really old Oona. And it was fun being here while it lasted. I hope this show can help you raise the $45,000 to buy back this place.

Gil: Yeah i guess we better get things started now.

(They walk inside the classroom where they all started to remember the past. Then they sit down to go down the line before they start rehearsing.)

Nonny: So while i was looking for you i tried to pick out which would be the perfect Sketches for you Molly and Gil, The perfect pop song, the perfect story segment, and the perfect dance song.

Mr. Grouper: And it has to be 1 each from the past.

Goby: We have to do the same pop and dance song from our past?

Gil: And the same with me and Molly sketches?

Mr. Grouper: Yes we can have at least 3 things new but the rest have to be from the past.

Nonny: I was thinking at the end we could do We Totally Rock again.

Deema: That sounds perfect. Hey are you gonna do a lunch joke too like you also use to do?

Nonny: That i still don't know about.

Gil: But Nonny that was always part of your routine you should do one

(The others convincing him to do a lunch joke)

Nonny: Ok ok ok i'll try to think of one. So i thought of a Beautiful Day for the pop song and What Colors Mean for the Dance song.

Molly: That's a great idea. And for the Story segment?

Nonny: Gil and Oona could do Tricera-cops.

Oona: Oh right i enjoyed that.

Gil: I enjoyed all of them but...That Most Of All.

Molly: Oh Gilly

All: (giggles)

(At night the Guppies started to rehearse in 4 rooms. Goby in 1 room, Deema in another room, Molly Gil and Bubble Doggy shared a room and finally Oona and Nonny shared a room. 1 hour and 10 minutes later Molly Gil & Bubble Doggy took a break and sat down with eachother for a snack.)

Gil: Here Bubble Doggy 2 treats for you.

Bubble Doggy: Arf

Molly: (sighs and pets him) I miss the days in preschool when you were just a puppy.

Gil: Just like how much we miss our childhood.

Molly: (nodded) We had a good run going.

Gil: (puts 1 arm around her back) I really missed being with you Molly i really did.

Molly: (smiles) I always had a dream of you and me when we were that young. Like what my future with you was like and where would we hang out together.

Gil: A future with me?

Molly: Well i mean...like ummmm

Gil: I had a dream of you and me too. On a bike together, pushing you lightly on a swing, having a picnic with you near a pond. Cause ever since we became the Bubble Guppies you were all i kept my eyes on most of the time.

Molly: I was?

Gil: Yeah you were beautiful to me. Right now you still are.

Molly: Oh Gilly (puts her hand lightly on his face) You're still very handsome to Me. Do you wanna be together after this?

Gil: I would love too.

(They hugged eachother then got back to rehearsing. Soon at midnight they all went to bed and all said their goodnights.)

Gil: (Yawns) Goodnight everyone

Molly: Goodnight Gilly (kisses his cheek and makes him blush)

Goby: I can't wait for tomorrows show where we show all of Bubbletucky that the Bubble Guppies have returned.

Deema: Me neither i have chills just thinking about it.

Oona: You know Nonny we wouldn't been back together if it worn't for you (kisses his lips) goodnight

Nonny: Goodnight everybody

(They all went to bed sleepy but happy that tomorrow they can finally put on a show like they used to do before it's too late.)

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

(Today was the day for the Grown Up Bubble Guppies to do what they used to do in preschool this time on Stage in front of the Bubbletucky crowd.)

Molly: So how are we gonna start the show besides me and Gil doing our sketch?

Mr. Grouper: No worries i brought in the orchestra to do just that before the sketch.

Gil: Can i do multiple stuff in the sketch.

Mr. Grouper: Good idea try to think of a few stuff you used to do Gil.

Gil: Cool

(Gil, Oona, And Goby started rehearsing their dance song while Molly in her dressing room started rehearsing her Pop Song and while Deema helps Nonny out figuring out a lunch joke.)

Deema: I know you can make a cookie with the shape of your head.

Nonny: Some people always do that. The lunch jokes i used to do were things combined with food.

Deema: Ooohhhh right. What about something you can't eat?

Nonny: You mean like when i had Cheese and Tractors?

Deema: (giggles) Yeah that was good. Wait have you ever tried one with fish tarts?

Nonny: You know...i could try to do something with that.

(Meanwhile news were spread about the guppies reuniting while they weren't noticing. Baiji Hampton in his office was starting to panic.)

Baiji: Awe snap they're back

BH Assistant: Whose back sir?

Baiji: The Guppies they're gonna put on a show. If anyone in Bubbletucky remembers who they are i might have to cancel my plan to tear down the school.

BH Assistant: (giggles) Oh come on sir they're grown up sir they can't do that.

Baiji: (gives anger face and pulls his assistants collar) Don't give me any of that. There has now been over 150 people in the world that reunited with eachother and became known for again. Understand?

BH Assistant: (scared face) Yes sir.

Baiji: And besides they were great back then. No ones gonna forget about them. It's either they do and i turn that school into a stadium or they're known and they get the school back. It's not about the $45,000 it's about the fame. I'm gonna see the show itself and test their audience to find the answer to this.

(Back at the school The Guppies are about to finish their final We Totally Rock finale)

Mr. Grouper: I think this is gonna be a good show.

Goby: Yeah me too

Deema: I'm ready for our show.

(Nearing the evening some seats started filling in)

Nonny: Uh Oh

Goby: What is it?

Nonny: Hampton

Molly: WHAT?

(They look out the window finding that Baiji Hampton has shown up)

Deema: (growls) Why i oughta

Oona: Deema no no

Gil: Were not gonna do anything to him. Were just gonna perform.

Deema: (breathes) ok.

(After the sunset the full audience was packed)

Oona: Look at this crowd.

Mr. Grouper: Yeah this is it Guppies.

(They get set for their act starting in 1 min)

Molly: You ready to do what we used to do again Gilly?

Gil: I sure am (kisses her cheek) Let's do it.

Molly: (blushes and giggles) ok yes let's go.

(30 sec before the show the Guppies are all set and ready.)

Mr. Grouper: (off the mic) Ok this is it we begin in 3...2...1

To Be Continued 


	7. Chapter 7

(the front lights on the audience went out and the stage lights hit the pale blue and beige wavy background as Molly walks out on stage and gets a few claps)

Molly: Hi it's me Molly and it's time for

Gil: (comes out wearing a cowboy hat with a lasso) HEEE HAWWWW (and walks the other direction)

Molly: (giggles) It's time for

Gil: (comes out in an astronaut costume floating around to the other side)

Molly: It's time for Bub

(Gil dresses and acts like a monkey throwing a banana peal on the floor and gets a few laughs as he goes across the other side)

Molly: (giggles) It's time for Bubble

(Bubble Doggy comes out in a ghost costume just when Gil comes out as a mummy)

Gil: I am the...GHOST AAAHHHHHHHH (runs and slips off the banana peal and gets a big laugh from the crowd)

(Molly removes the ghost costume off of Bubble Doggy)

Bubble Doggy: Arf Arf (licks Gils face)

Molly & Gil: (giggles) It's time for Bubble Guppies

(The crowd roars as they walk off the stage and the pale blue and beige wavy background rises as they remake Beautiful Day.)

(After that performance the crowd cheers as the show goes into another Molly & Gil Sketch)

Molly: Are You (pointing at the crowd) guys having a beautiful day today?

(The crowd roars)

Molly: That's great cause we are too

Baiji: (to himself) Of course they are my plan is already foiled.

(Gil then sits at a desk drawing a picture)

Molly: Hi Gil what are you drawing?

Gil: (holds up the picture) It's Guppygirl and Bubbleboy.

Molly: Oh yeah i remember that.

(just then Gil's watch in the performance starts to beep)

Gil: Oh yeah that means it's lunchtime. I'm having a cheese sandwhich and an apple.

(Nonny walks on stage to sit next to Gil)

Gil: Which lunch did you get Nonny?

Nonny: I got...Hip Hop Tarts (fish tarts with speakers built in playing music)

(Molly, Gil, and the crowd laugh and Nonny was left confused. After that they lift the background and shined the lights on Goby, Oona, and Gil for their dance song What Colors Mean.)

To Be Continued 


	8. Chapter 8

(After their dance song it was time for the story segment.)

Nonny: Ounce Upon A Time (the curtain opens with Gil and Oona dressed as Tricera Cops) There were 2 historic police officers called the Tricera Cops.

Oona: Were here to help the baby dinosaurs and keep track of the dinosaurs speed limit.

Crowd: (Applause)

Police Headquarters: Attention Tricera Cops this is Police Headquarters there's 3 dino babies to return and a lot of dinosaurs to keep an eyes on.

Gil: Were on it

(The cops saw a baby arizonasaurus whose tail was trapped under a rock)

Oona: Oh no the poor dear

Gil: You help the baby up while i try to lift the rock to free his tail

Oona: You got it.

(they freed the arizonasaurus and took them to find their parent when all of a sudden an austroraptor was speeding.)

Gil: Woah after him.

(Afterwards they haven't found the arizonasauruses mommy yet but they then saw another baby dinosaur hatch from an egg and the mother was nowhere to be found)

Crowd:Aaaawwwweeee

Oona: Awwwwee wait what is it?

Gil: Hang on let me check

(Analyser started indicating)

Gil: It looks like a agilisaurus

Nonny: And so both Tricera Cops had 2 baby dinos to look after when suddenly they find another baby dino.

Oona: Is that an arrhinoceratops?

Gil: Yeah looks like

Baiji: (watching) How in the world do they know those things?

(Soon they find both the 2nd and 3rd mother but not the 1st.)

Oona: Don't worry baby arizonasaurus we'll find your mother.

Gil: She's got to be around here somewhere. (ground starts shaking) Wait a min look.

Nonny: Good news They found the mother but the bad news she was speeding. And so they stopped her and returned the baby arizonasaurus.

Gil & Oona: Our work here (high fived eachother) is done.

Nonny: And they all lived happily ever after

Crowd: (cheers)

Baiji: (feeling defeated) Oh great there's only one last thing that can make everyone remember who they are.

(The pale blue and baige wavy background slides down for 1 last Molly sketch)

Molly: Wasn't that nice helping those baby dinosaurs find their moms? (suddenly hears rock music)

Crowd: Woaahh (applause)

Molly: Did any of you hear Rock music?

Gil: (comes out) You mean guitar music

Molly: Uuuuuuuhhhhhh Gilly 3 things 1 that guitar isn't even plugged in 2 it's the same thing.

Gil: Oooohhh oops

Goby: (comes out) And 3 aren't i on guitar

Gil: Oh yeah sorry

Crowd, Molly, and Goby: (giggles)

Goby: Well then LET'S DO IT WHOOO HOOOO

(The crowd cheers as the background lifts and the Guppies do their final song We Totally Rock)

Baiji: (to himself) Oohh Nooo

BH Assistant: You were right sir.

Baiji: Yep i knew they all remember that too. I've just now failed.

(After their song)

Molly: Thank You All So Much For Coming Tonight

(The crowd cheers and applauses as the Bubble Guppies bowed)

To Be Continued 


	9. Chapter 9

(After their performance the 5 grown Guppies couldn't have been happier)

Deema: Oh my goodness that was awesome.

Molly: You can say that again.

Deema: Oh my goodness that was awesome.

All: (giggles)

Baiji: (comes out feeling defeated) yes yes it was.

Gil: Huh what are You doing here?

Baiji: Well after an awesome show as i analyzed you guys just earned $47,000 so...you win.

All: What (cheered)

Baiji: To me it wasn't about the money though. It was about your fame and you showed the entire town you are still the Bubble Guppies that you were.

Gil: (smiles) Well we still had our personalities.

All: Right yeah absolutely.

Baiji: Oh and by the way 2 things you not only got the school back you're fans also are outside if you want.

(They walked out and see that most of Bubbletucky is taking pictures and holding signs cheering them on. As the crowd cheered Nonny sees Avi so he takes Oonas hand and walks to him)

Nonny: So buddy what did you think?

Avi: It was awesome It's just like what it used to be.

Oona: (looks down) AVI?

Avi: Heh Hi Oona

Oona: (hugs him) Oh my goodness you've gotten so big.

(the 3 hugged eachother together as Molly & Gil looked at eachother and holds hands.)

Gil: Ummmm so...should we?

Molly: (giggles) Come here you (starts kissing his lips)

Goby: (looking over at them) Wow

Deema: (also looking over them) Give me those cheeks (kisses him multiple times)

Goby: (lovestrucked) Uhhhhh heh ummmmmm ok.

THE END

Credit Montage:

News Reporter: It's just in after getting back their old school the grown up Bubble Guppies Have decided to move back to Bubbletucky. 2 with eachother 1 home and 2 single homes.

Goby: (in his old house) Aahh it's good to be back in my old home.

Moving Truck People: Hey Mr. Bermuda where do you want the dining table?

Goby's Dad: Next to the big window please.

News Reporter: 3 more breaking news 1st Oona teaches Deema how to control an action.

Oona: (drops a penny)

Deema: (breathes in and out) It's ok i'll get it (picks up the penny and puts it in her wallet)

Oona: That's more like it

News Reporter: 2nd Nonny's becomed 1 of the smartest people ever in the underwater world.

Nonny: (in an interview with flash photography) I got 4 perfect scores in math, 2 perfect scores in reading and science, and 1 perfect score in social studies.

News Reporter: And finally it looks as though Molly and Gil's relationship is really starting to grow.

Molly: (leaving Gils house) Thanks for having me over for a movie Gilly.

Gil: Yeah it was awesome Bubble Doggy still can't stop staring at the TV

Bubble Doggy: (Excited) Arf Arf Arf

Molly: (giggles and gives him 1 small kiss) I'll be back tomorrow ok

Gil: Sure yes

[This is EmoInuyasha9 saying i hope you've enjoyed it.] 


End file.
